legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
5 ABY
The following events took place in 5 ABY. This year was known as Year 40 after the Great Resynchronization Events 5 ABY * Kileo Dimoh is assigned to observe Quazaq Jappy * The Association is dissolved by Prince Xizor * Abaki Fallon goes missing ** Kileo Dimoh among others searching for the missing pilot encounter Temaz Aquinterra * 225th Stormtrooper Company dissolved * 336th Stormtrooper Platoon established * Renewed attacks on Tatooine and the Desilijic Criminal Empire instigated by Black Sun ** Rhyley Stargazer is caught in an explosion and loses his left arm as a result *** Atyphe Vrydella returns to Tatooine * Rhyley Stargazer and Atyphe Vrydella marry * Captain Maran defects to the Galactic Empire, causing Vreni Island to be attacked and crippled by Imperial Forces * Erisey Casoona-Kitani investigates Naboo and stumbles upon highly sensitive Imperial Data ** Imperial Forces lock-down Theed, trapping Erisey inside ** Kileo Dimoh and Quazaq Jappy are used to extract Erisey from Theed, there by ending the suspicion around Jappy ** Bai'yle Norssohn meets Caerwynn Royce and Kileo Dimoh ** Imperial Data details Genocide of Non-Human Species undertaken on Corellia * Jabba Desilijic Tiure forced to extreme measures after more attacks destabilise his power base ** Raedan Kitani and Caerwynn Royce give their freedom up to Jabba Desilijic Tiure in the hopes of appeasing the Hutt Crime Lord *** Raedan is tortured and purposefully infected with a disease in a slow and brutal ordeal to make him suffer ** Talon Karrde informs Rhyley Stargazer that Jabba is the target of an insurgence ** Bai'yle Norssohn disguises himself as Garuun and infiltrates Jabba's Palace to watch over Royce and Kitani ** Erisey Casoona-Kitani and Kileo Dimoh begin scanning Jabba and Valarian networks for details on who would be attacking Jabba, they find details on Hado Sanada *** Rhyley, Atyphe Stargazer, Sarparious Serpentus and Kileo head to Nar Shaddaa to apprehend Sanada, only for Sarparious to accidentally kill the man through his aggressive interrogation **** Stargazer furious, sends Atyphe, Serpentus and Dimoh back to Tatooine whilst he continues to search Nar Shaddaa for answers ***** Bossk attacks Stargazer, and claims he has killed the Corellian, collecting the Bounty on the man's head. Reports surface in Tatooine that Rhyley is dead ****** Rhyley Stargazer is saved by Vima-da-Boda who heals his beaten, bloodied body. She then instructs him in the use the Force and becomes Stargazer's Jedi Master. ** Kileo Dimoh pleads for Raedan's release and ends up taking Kitani's place in Jabba's Palace ** Quazaq Jappy leaves Tatooine on a routine flight and never returns ** Erisey Casoona-Kitani, Raedan Kitani, Sarparious Serpentus, Sle-Twe Elo and Atyphe Stargazer, among others return to Nar Shaddaa and gather incriminating evidence regarding Gardulla the Younger before locating and rescuing Rhyley Stargazer ** Bib Fortuna and Gardulla the Younger are uncovered in a plot to kill Jabba Desilijic Tiure. Gardulla the Younger is fed to the Sarlacc Pit whilst Bib Fortuna is imprisoned in Jabba's Palace. Caerwynn Royce and Kileo Dimoh are freed *** Dessian captures Bai'yle Norssohn, however the Corellian manages to break free and captures the sadistic madman himself ** Dead Hand become one of the most powerful Crime Organisations in the Outer Rim, controlling the coveted Kessel Mines * The Third Battle of Yavin occurs ** Imperial Forces including 336th Stormtrooper Platoon find Rebel Operatives on Yavin 4, launching an attack on the planet ** Renegade Flight and Stargazer's Commandos are sent to investigate the missing Alliance Operatives on Yavin IV ** Tyber Zann launches a full scale attack on the Imperial and Alliance Forces at Yavin IV *** During the Battle, Rhyley's X-Wing takes too much damage and he crash lands on the planet. Renegade Flight and Stargazer's Commandos are forced to flee. *** On the planet, and suffering severe wounds, Rhyley is tracked by the 336th Stormtrooper Platoon and is shot in the back by Sava Stary before finally managing to escape *** Atyphe Stargazer pleads with OF Members to return to Yavin IV to find Rhyley. They do, and Kileo Dimoh, Erisey Casoona, Raedan Kitani, Caerwynn Royce and Sle-Twe Elo along with others head to the Jungle Moon. *** Rhyley takes cover inside the Great Massassi Temple ,where Aniwevei Chreitti finds him. **** Aniwevei leaves Rhyley to the arriving members of OSF and then returns to Temaz Aquinterra's side who launches his own attack on Zann's Forces resulting in a catastrophic defeat for Tyber Zann *** Rhyley is recovered, however Tyber Zann hopes to kidnap the group, killing Saboa Darklight before finally being captured himself. ** Tyber Zann is handed to Rebel Alliance Forces and The Zann Consortium is dissolved into the Aquinterra Armada * Raedan Kitani marries Erisey Casoona-Kitani * Positioning himself to topple the Empire, Temaz Aquinterra instigates his plan to become the next Emperor ** The Aquinterra Armada launches it's attacks across the galaxy, hitting both Rebel and Imperial locations *** The City of Keren is destroyed by the Aquinterra Armada as Naboo falls under bombardment **** Jillin and Corvus Dimoh are killed in the attack ** Rhyley and Atyphe aid the Smugglers Alliance in freeing a prisoner on Dathomir, only to find Aniwevei there trying to kill the prisoner herself. They are forced to flee however free the prisoner ** An effort to discover Imperial activities on Nar Shaddaa ends with little success, though highlights the location of a 'Jedi' on Kashyyyk *** Jevona Takanir is freed from her captors on Kashyyyk by OSF members. **** Rhyley Stargazer ends up delivering her to a refuge in the Rebel Base at New Plympto ** Raedan Kitani discovers the Aquinterra Armada at Hypori *** Rhyley Stargazer convinces the OSF to attack Temaz Aquinterra and capture Aniwevei Chreitti revealing he is 'linked' to her *** OSF investigates the Hypori and locates a collection of unused Battle Droids. Tracking the Fleet to Korriban they salvage the droids and follow in pursuit ** The Battle of Korriban occurs leading to the Galactic Empire losing Korriban *** Temaz Aquinterra's forces are dealt a sever blow but finally quash Imperial Forces on the Sith World *** OSF soon follows and using the droids manage to find their way to the temple Acquinterra and Aniwevei are hiding within **** Rhyley and Atyphe duel with Aniwevei and Temaz as OSF deals with Aquinterra's main force. Temaz Aquinterra is forced to flee as OSF captures Aniwevei Chreitti ** The remnants of Aquinterra Armada regroup and trace OSF to Tatooine *** Jabba's Fleet, the Imperial Forces and the OSF join together to deal the last blow to the Aquinterra Armada *** The Assault of Tatooine sees the Aquinterra Armada destroyed, with Temaz Aquinterra killed by Sava Stary on the surface of the planet * Erisey Casoona-Kitani joins the Rebel Alliance * Kaje Reilloc flees the Imperial Academy * After the events on Tatooine for the past two years, the Galactic Empire tightens its grip on Tatooine in a bid to uncover hidden Rebel Alliance Forces and Insurgents ** Jabba Desilijic Tiure and Lady Valarian both imprisoned in House Arrest by the 336th Stormtrooper Platoon ** Imperial Forces maintain garrisons in local towns and Morlain Kaboor takes over Mayorship in Outmian Yakta *** After a meeting with OSF, Mayor Morlain Kaboor insists that Raedan Kitani & Erisey Casoona-Kitani are suspended following stating that the Kitani couple were considered Rebel Sympathisers * Rebel Alliance Underground Resistance Forces on Drall are swept away by the Galactic Empire ** Rebel Alliance Operatives led by Rhyley Stargazer manage to destroy Imperial Genocide Camps on Drall, even OSF members are utilised in the operation, however this soon causes rifts in the OSF *** An-Taei Wynonyms and Shie Azumie among those freed from the camps. *** Raedan Kitani is horrifically injured due to extreme torture and undergoes harrowing surgery to stabilise his life. ** Exao Gunn and Rhelex Jubulii join the Rebel Alliance * The Darktrooper Project is shut down by Kyle Katarn and Stargazer's Commandos * Rhyley Stargazer relinquishes command of the OSF and leaves Tatooine. ** OSF works together with the 336th Stormtrooper Platoon to locate and capture rogue Imperial agent Tail'a Deymous *** Kileo Dimoh is shot by Tail'a Deymous *** Tail'a Deymous is killed. *** Imperial Mayor Morlain Kaboor is impressed with OSF's new pro-Imperial stance ** The OSF is severed from it's dealings with DSE and made to follow the directives of the 336th Stormtrooper Platoon ** Kileo Dimoh is placed in command of the OSF, taking Stargazer's former position however she sees a mass walkout *** Sarparious Serpentus tenders his resignation from the OSF. *** Kileo Dimoh re-instates Raedan and Erisey into the OSF, unknowingly placing Rebels inside the Imperial Operation on Tatooine * Rhyley Stargazer along with Bai'yle Norssohn are assigned to Hoth to train new recruits. ** An-Taei Wynonyms joins the Rebel Alliance. ** It is the last time Rhyley sees wife Atyphe Stargazerbefore he leaves for Hoth. * The Battle of Hoth occurs. ** Admiral Ozzel is killed by Darth Vader for incompetence and Captain Firmus Piett assumes command of Vader's fleet ** Crushing defeat for Rebel Alliance by the Galactic Empire lead by Darth Vader and General Maximilian Veers ** Rhyley Stargazer is captured by Imperial Forces lead by Izard Kalleem *** He along with Shie Azumie undergo Sithspore experiments, resulting in them becoming possessed and adopting the persona of Rhykan and Shikan. * The Subjugation of Bespin begins ** The Bounty Hunter, Boba Fett captures Han Solo after Solo is frozen in carbonite on Cloud City ** Lando Calrissian joins the Rebel Alliance * Atyphe Stargazer goes missing * Kaje Reilloc joins the OSF * Imperial Inquisitors begins making trouble in Outmian Yakta, in search of a hiding Jedi Group that included Cayla Dunestrider ** Kileo Dimoh and Sava Stary are severly effected as a result, the first indication to their dormant Force Sensitivity * The Battle of New Plympto occurs ** Devastating losses are suffered by the Rebel Alliance ** Stargazer's Commandos placed under the charge of Erisey Casoona-Kitani help the retreat of Alliance Forces ** Jakob Biddyn is killed in the battle, as are most of the Biddyn's Commandos save for Jodo Kast and Baydo Chasdy * First sightings of Sithspawn among Rebel Alliance Force Sensitives ** Rhykan pretending to be Rhyley Stargazer is spotted in Outmian Yakta *** Raedan Kitani and Erisey Casoona-Kitani take Stargazer away however he attacks them, injuring both before they can finally stop him *** Local Jedi help cure Stargazer from his condition. Rhykan's failure to contact his Imperial Masters raises alarms that Rebels are on Tatooine ** Agent Zero arrives on Tatooine and assumes control of 336th Stormtrooper Platoon in an effort to uncover the Rebellion ** OSF is utilised by the 336th Stormtrooper Platoon in locating Rhyley Stargazer *** Kileo Dimoh helps Sava Stary track Stargazer along with the Kitanis during their escape of Outmian Yakta, however are unable to capture the trio. Instead Stary is then ordered to bring Kileo to Agent Zero. *** Jacoreb Illstrike is arrested and interrogated *** Kileo Dimoh is arrested and interrogated **** Sava Stary assaults Agent Zero, saving Kileo Dimoh and flees the Empire *** Kaje Reilloc manages to incite Agent Zero who immediately calls for his arrest causing the Pilot to flee **** Reilloc runs into Raedan Kitani along with others and convinces his former esenior officer to let him go with them as they leave Tatooine ** Citizen Kileo Dimoh is implicated as a Rebel Terrorist ** Anchorhead is destroyed by the Galactic Empire *** Kiran Dimoh pulled off the AT-AT programme by his superiors and undergoes an intensive Imperial Re-Conditioning Program. **** Kiran's force sensitivity is discovered by Sly Moore. He undergoes further re-programming, and is selected to join her at Orupia. * Kaje-James Reilloc joins the Rebel Alliance ** Reilloc returns to Tatooine and recovers the Flash Point with the aid of Rhelex Jubulii and Exao Gunn ** The group then head to Malastare and rescue Wiltrain Kitani * Sava Stary and Kileo Dimoh flee to Munto Codru before contacting Kyle Katarn ** They agree to meet with Katarn at Nar Shaddaa and after, seek refuge in the Rebel Alliance * Kileo Dimoh and Sava Stary take refuge in Home One where they meet Stargazer's Commandos * Stargazer's Commandos along with Stary and Dimoh rescue hundreds of people in Sullust's Enviro-Dome * Imperial Admiral Wiltrain Kitani and Imperial Stormtrooper Sava Stary defect to the Rebel Alliance * Kileo Dimoh joins the Rebel Alliance * Shikan goes on a killing spree across Tatooine. * Refugees from planets ravaged by the Galactic Civil War begin to make their way to the Mid-Rim Systems * Kileo Dimoh and Sava Stary are informed of their Force Sensitivity by Cayla Dunestrider and Exao Gunn * Talkian Thresh assassinated by Imperial Assassins ** Stargazer's Commandos rescue Venir Thresh from Imperial Assassins *** Members of the Commando Force are awarded the Order of the Starbird * Rebel Alliance Forces suffer setbacks in the Outer Rim ** Stargazer's Commandos along with Princess Leia Organa discover Arbra ** Alliance High Command establish a Base of Operations there, Haven Base and move the fleet away from Sullust * Imperial Special Forces capture Luke Skywalker and Lando Calrissian, only to see them escape soon after * Meevi Tracyn joins the Rebel Alliance * Chasdy's Commandos is established * Stargazer's Commandos is re-organised * Prince Xizor is killed aboard the Black Sun Skyhook, Falleen's Fist, following an attack by Darth Vader's [[ISSD Executor|Super Star Dreadnaught Executor]] ** Dash Rendar is also killed following his ship, Outrider exploding due to a collision with the Falleen's Fist wreckage ** Durga Besadii Tai assumes control of Black Sun on Nar Shaddaa * The Battle of Filve occurs ** Another win for the Galactic Empire, as Rebel Alliance Forces suffer catastrophic losses ** Chasdy's Commandos are massacred on Filve, only Baydo Chasdy, Exao Gunn and Lijet survive.